To be a Hero
by DoH-Endstufe
Summary: A little Story in Links Point of View: Its hard to be a hero for many people. Its hard to fight everyday. But May it be hard to be a princess, too? Zelink, Zelda x Link, Choose the Setting yourself


_To be a Hero_

_I hate everything about being a hero. A hero is not a bright, shining person, not a wild and strong warrior, no, in reality heroes are truly broken personalities. I know I am not all shattered, but every time I cut flesh, every time I break a bone, my mind collapses: That's the true identity of a hero – don't judge a book by its cover._

Link stood face to face with some monsters, an insane man and a few animals. It's not like he couldn't handle this all by himself, no, but every single drop of blood remained in his mind, for a very long time. The Warrior felt like – slowly but surely – he, himself, is breaking, piece by piece. A slight tone sounded from the unsheathing Mastersword. Links aim was not a single enemy or one-by-one, but the whole bunch. For an outstanding watcher, it could seem like the young man was just dancing, not fighting, spinning around, jumping, slashing, all of this in fluent movements and something like a deadly elegance.

_Cut, slash, hack, stroke. Isn't there more than just being a hero to Hyrule, a land that is administrated by a fearful and weak princess? So it seems…what is with Zelda? She seems very hesitant lately. Not like the years before. And nightmares keep hunting me._

The few enemies were cut down in a few moments. Link was not even panting, as he put the Mastersword back into its sheath. He looked around with a melancholic expression on his face, wasn't this place a one he knew very good, the frontier of Hyrule. New enemies were coming into Hyrule every day, and Link, as the chosen "hero" of the Mastersword, did his best to prevent Hyrule from being conquered. But for today, he had the feeling that he had finished most of them of - he knew, the next day would be even harder than today. Wasn't there a way to stop this invasion? It was more like an evil force was forcing this weak monsters and humans to attack Hyrule…like someone wanted Hyrule to bleed to death, in the figurative sense.  
But for now, he was done. A loud cry resounded out of his lung, which sounded like the call of a wolf. It was a bit paradoxical, that only this cry summoned Epona to his side, and not the… whinny of a horse, or something like that.

_I am thinking too much. Now I am going back to the castle, back home…home? Is it really a home to me? Not like a jail? … No, its home to me, because Zelda is there, right? The last place I called home was burned down, by these invaders, and now I have just this home left: I will give my live to protect it, right? That's what I keep telling me, I guess it's true. Let's keep going, old boy._

The following ride upon the back of Epona was like a medicine to Link: his tortured soul felt better in the headwind that blew his messed-up hair in all locations, and the melancholic look on his face was washed away – just a bit, but it was a beginning. Feeling the fierce muscles of the horse under his body, Link relaxed a bit.  
The first thing he was doing, as he was back at Hyrule castle, was ascribing Epona back to the stables. With that done, he slowly went back to his rooms, happy to have the chance to relax a bit. On the way to his rooms, he suddenly ran into Zelda, who looked a bit surprised.  
"Link!", she said. "I'm glad you're back safe. Are you not hurt?" Her big, warming smile helped Link to get over the pain in his chest.  
"Princess Zelda, hello. Ayé, I am alright. Have you done well, too? I heard there was a big conference this day?" Link was smiling, now, too. He knew how much Zelda hated this kind of events.  
"Yeah…" Zelda groaned, frowned, and then smiled again. "But it's finished, and I thank the three goddesses for the sudden end. The Council tries to find a way to stop the invasion of the monsters, but they are all too afraid to gather an army and fight the evil at its root… And, you know that, there is a lack of good generals in my army. All of my men are skilled, but they won't listen to someone except me. And there is no way I could fight in this war; the land needs me to rule over it." A big sight followed. "Boring business, I know."

_Boring she said. It's really boring for you, I know, but for me, its bloody and hard reality, you know? Who is the one fighting the monsters every day, keeping the Kingdom alive? Me, not the army. But it's not that I care for honor or something like that, all I want to know is, that you and the castle to be safe. It's lonely being such a hero, and it hurts…like hell._

Zelda looked at him with a sad glance. "You don't look well, Link. I see something in your eyes, something that tells me you are in fact hurt. Won't you tell me?" She stepped forward, taking his hand, felling if he was ill. "You have normal temperature..."  
"It's alright, it's alright, princess. I'm…just worried about you. Can you stand up against the council?" He smiled, but the pain in his eyes did not vanish.  
"I hope so. They try to force me to do something I don't want, but don't worry about that." Watching him thoughtful, Zelda nodded. "Link, I have something to do now, I am sorry. But could you come over to my room this evening? There's something I want to tell you, no, better: Something I would like to ask you. Is it all right?"  
Link nodded, now smiling with more heart. "Ayé, Zelda. I'll be there. May I excuse me? I want to wash the dirt and the blood from my body…"  
With a slight laugh, she patted him on the back and turned around, so he couldn't see her blush. "Do not make me imagine this, ok, Knight of Hyrule? Dismissed."

When Link was back in his room, he sighed. He hoped it was nothing great she was going to tell him. The sound of breaking bones and cutting flesh sounded in his ears, and he couldn't forget it. The hot water in his bathtub helped him to focus on his body, his physical strength. His tired body drooled over rest, but this day, he could not sleep. Zelda invited him to his room. That was special. She was always so busy…

_Hot water sure feels nice… maybe to be a hero is not all that bad. You got people who love you, people who are dependent of you, young people model themselves to the Hero. But why are there actually just a few people who really remember the things I have done? They say there is a silent hero, watching over them with strength and care. Why is there nobody who actually cares for the hero himself? I'm not a god; I am just a young man, damnit…I am not like the princess, sitting here, having a mostly careless life… she's a lucky person, huh? But maybe it's not easy to be a princess, too?_

Later at the evening, Link had left all of his equipment at his room, only wearing a white shirt and green trousers. Hoping that she had finished all of her business, Link knocked on her door. A voice came out of the room. "Yes?"  
"Zelda, it's me, Link. Can I come in?" He was relaxed, after his bath, so he could smile happier now. The evening was the best part of the day, after all.  
"You can, but lock the door behind you, please." Her voice sounded kind of flannelly.  
"Ok, I am coming in now." He opened the door, closed it behind him and locked it carefully. Link hoped that no one had seen him; otherwise he would get problems with the guards. "Zelda, where are you?" Zelda wasn't in this room, but Link heard a splashing sound from behind another door.  
"I am here, in the bath. Stay in the room you are actually if you want to continue living. I'll be right there, just wait. Sit down on the chair or do whatever you want."  
Link chuckled. "Ayé, Princess."  
"It's Zel-da!" She seemed a bit annoyed. "Just shut up already."  
"Ayé, Princess."

After about ten minutes, Zelda was walking out of the bathroom. Link stared at her with awe, shook his head and turned away on the chair, slightly red. The only thing the princess was wearing was a bath robe, her hair still wet. He could tell the water must have been very hot – she looked boiling hot, literally. "So, Link. You look good in this casual clothes. You should wear it more often, you know?"  
"Ayé. You are looking, erm, good, too?" He glanced to her. "But you really shouldn't wear this more often. It's kind of embarrassing."  
"Really? I thought we were over that, Link." Laughing, she sat down on her bed, cracking her neck. "Phew. Exhausting. Link, I have to ask you something, like I told you. You are actually the only man I can really trust, and all of my men are respecting you…"  
Link grimaced. He knew where this was going. "Link, you should be the leader of our army; then we could beat the enemies."  
"Princess, I told you I cannot do that…"He tried to escape from this mess. Link had awaited something like that, and the content of their conversation should be war, too: Dark thoughts of blood and painful scream came to his mind. He felt melancholy and pain creep into his gaze.  
"But…why? I…" She hushed, sighed. "I need you, Link."

_Yes, of cause. You need me, huh? That's what it is to be a hero, right… that the path I have chosen for me, but I am sick of being a tool. Zelda may not think that way, but others do, and she can't do anything against the fact that she is using me too._

"Isn't there anyone you can trust?", Link muttered. "There should be someone…"  
"No. No one except of you. You know me, Link, others just think of me as a princess, a tool to rule over the land! I don't have the strength to stand against the council much longer, Link, they're driving me crazy. They want me to marry, they want me to increase the taxes, they want obvious military presence all over the country! But that is not what Hyrule stands for! It stands for peace, for freedom, for happiness, and, goddamn, for love." A few tears were rolling down her cheek. Link looked at her shocked: He had never seen Zelda like this before. Speechless, he could just continue listening to her.  
"I feel the burden of rule the whole kingdom on my shoulders, I feel the hands of the council pushing me to go forward, and evil forces trying to stop me. At this rate, I will be crushed within... a few weeks or months." Zelda breathed deeply, calming down slowly. With an apologetic look on her face, she was smiling a bit at his directions. "I… I am… I am sorry, Link. It's just…a bit difficult for me. My father is dead, my mother, too… You are the only one left from the old kingdom."

_Fuck. I rated her completely wrong… What should I do? It's hard to be a hero at times like this…_

"Zelda." He began, stopped, then sitting next to her on the bed. "Do you want to know why I can't be a general in your army?"  
With a hopeful look, she nodded. "So…you are finally going to tell me?"  
"What?" Link looked confused.  
"Why you are looking so full of pain every time you come back to the castle? Your body is not hurt, but…it seems like your soul is, or…something like this?"  
Link sighed again. Yes, he had been completely wrong. "It is hard to be this kind of 'hero', too, you know? A hero is not a person that is strong at all. I can remember the face of every human I killed, and the broken eyes are looking at me in my dreams. The sound of a bone cut by a sword… you know it?"  
She shook her head slightly, looking a bit shocked. "I hear it every time I think of it, like it is happening right now. I feel like no one actually cares for me, like I am just a puppet to a kingdom which would be destroyed without me." Zelda chuckled lightly. Again, Link looked confused. "What is it?"  
"Link…" She looked at him with a smile, which failed, but it was a smile after all. "I know how you feel…feels your soul like is going to be shattered…?" He nodded. "Actually, Link, the kingdom would be nothing without you. No, that is wrong. Forget a minute about the kingdom; come to the level of this room. I would be nothing without you. I do really care for you, I want…" She hushed. "Link."  
She rested her head on his shoulder, a bit cautious. "You don't need to be a hero."

_What is this? Not a hero? But… there is no other Link. I am nothing more…not yet. Maybe before, but now there is no other Link._

Zelda now looked into his eyes. Wonderful eyes. Warm eyes. Caring eyes. Hesitantly, Zelda raised her hand to stroke his cheek. Within a moment, Link was fully aware of the situation. He was sitting on the bed of the Princess, of Zelda, who was wearing mostly nothing, and close to her, too. Almost afraid, Link waited for her next words. He knew she could rescue him, but he didn't want to destroy the moment.

"Link…let's make an agreement. You are not a hero, you are not fighting for the kingdom. I want you to be by my side, because I need your strength, I need you to stand behind me when I am weak. You don't have to be a hero, no, but…" Zelda and his face grew closer, as she whispered. "But you could me _my_ hero." That was when their lips met, locked together, both not cathed at a light kiss. This kiss sent electricity through Links veins. They separated. "Princess…Zelda…", he whispered. His eyes were sparkling. "I…you want me to stand b your side?"  
Zelda nodded. "Yes….that's what I want." They kissed again, and now more passionate. Link actually did not care for guards or whatever; he felt energy run through his body, energy he hadn't felt since two years. Vitality, The enjoyment of live itself.  
A lonely tear was running down on Zelda's cheek. "I love you, Link…", she whispered between two kisses. "I need you…"  
"I love you too, Zelda...", Link muttered with an odd feeling in his stomach. "Gods, how much I love you…" They slowly drooped onto the bed, kissing, embracing each other tightly.

_This night, I found back to an older self. As Zelda and I became one, our heated bodies were burning with passion, I felt my soul melting. The feeling of love and care, came over me, and we both needed each other. My soul melted away, and we both were reaching our climax, I felt my soul erupting like a vulcan. Now I am lying on her, panting, feeling our naked bodies covered with sweat, exhausted, but happy. My head is resting on her chest. And I finally know what I am and what I want to be._

_I don't like being a hero. Now I am not a hero anymore. _

_I am now _her _hero._


End file.
